Dragonclan Challenge 1: A Ghost's Miracle
by Destiny Willowleaf
Summary: DRAGONCLAN CHALLENGE A kit is abandoned in her youth. She must learn how to live by herself. But owls rescue her, and she lives with them. But her past comes back to haunt her...


**My first Dragonclan Challenge, enjoy.**

Driftkit woke up for the first time. She immediately noticed she was cold, and alone. All the happiness from before... disappeared. She only remembered a little bit about what happened before...

_Driftkit had just been born, next to 3 other fluffy bundles of fur._

"_What should we name our kits, __Shadespirit__?" her mo__ther, __Fernstar __asked._

"_I think this one," Shadespirit mewed, using his tail to point to a silver-gray she-kit, "should be Silverkit."_

"_What a nice name. And this one?" Her mother indicated to a brown tabby tom with big paws._

"_His name should be __Spider__kit," Shadespirit replied._

"_I think this kit," Her mother pointed to a handsome black tom, "Should be Ravenkit."_

_Driftkit felt the warmness of a tail over her body. "Look at that runt! She's so small, in comparison to her littermates! She shouldn't be allowed to be in Rainclan!" Her father poked her in the side. _

_She crawled back up to the warmth and started to suckle._

"_Shadespirit, please! Stop it!" her mother pleaded._

"_No! She will be called Driftkit, because she will be drifting away from the Clan!" Her father pulled her away and left, but not before killing his mate. "She shouldn't have been my mate anyway."_

Driftkit backed out of the memory, and looked around. She was near some bushes, and crawled under those.

"How will I survive without my mommy?" she mewed quietly to herself. She was quivering, scared of what might happen.

Suddenly, she heard an owl fly down, looking for prey. It was a big snowy owl, with brown eyes and a gray beak.

It spotted her. Driftkit tried to run for it, but the owl caught her.

She squeaked in protest. "Let me go!"

"No." The owl flew up, and landed in a nest. There was another owl. It was smaller, and looked very similar to the big one.

"I am Blizzard," the giant owl said. "And this little girl is Miracle."

"Hi," Driftkit meowed to the owls. "I'm Driftkit."

"Where are your parents?" Blizzard asked.

"My dad got rid of me, and killed my mommy too." Driftkit sniffed.

"Hey! We have something in common!" Miracle said to Driftkit. "My mom was killed by my dad because he didn't like her or me."

"Then why does Blizzard look so much like you?"

"Coincidence_," _Blizzard replied. "Now, Driftkit, I am going to change your name so it will help you forget your past life. Your new name shall be Spirit." He touched Spirit on the head, clarifying the new name.

Over time, Spirit got used to her new family. She was now 15 moons old, and was learning how to hunt like an owl.

Miracle was also doing good. She had been giving pointers to Spirit when she was messing up.

"What out, your tail is going to rattle the leaves," she called softly. Spirit quickly looked up, and nodded to her high up friend.

The two animals had formed a bond so strong, nothing could separate them. They hunted as a team, ate together, and slept in the same hollow. They were so close, the only way to separate them was when Blizzard spoke softly to them.

One day when hunting in the trees, Spirit heard the sound of cats.

"Silvertail, are you sure you smelled a cat over here that didn't smell like Rainclan?" a brown tabby tom asked to Silvertail.

"Of course I'm sure, Spiderstorm!" she mewed. "Ravenwing smelled it to, right?"

"Yeah! It was a she-cat I think," Ravenwing mumbled. He was a handsome black tom, and seemed so familiar.

Spirit froze. _"Silverkit? Spiderkit? Ravenkit?"_ she thought. These might have been her littermates! But she did not move.

Spiderstorm put his head up to the sky, and closed his eyes. "I smell a she-cat," he mewed. He opened his eyes, and heard branches moving up and down.

"What's that?" Silvertail said.

"It was the cat. She might have stolen prey," Spiderstorm muttered. "Let's get her."

"Are you sure Spiderstorm?" Ravenwing had doubt in his voice.

"Yes." Spiderstorm began stalking up the tree.

Spirit was scared. There was a cat coming for her, and she was alone in the hollow.

"Think, Spirit, think!" she whispered to herself. Then she got an idea; she could attack him and keep herself safe, or hide in a dark corner.

Spiderstorm came up, and into the hollow. "Where are you, prey-stealer?" he demanded.

Spirit kept quiet. She didn't want to be killed.

Then, Silvertail came up. "Hello?" she called. Silvertail then took in a breath.

"Huh?" she said, going in farther. "Who are you?"

"I'm... Spirit," she said.

"Spirit?" Silvertail asked. "Are you sure? Because I 'm smelling a whiff of a long-dead sibling of mine, Driftkit."

Spirit stopped. "That's also me," she mewed quietly. "I was never killed. Shadespirit killed our mom, and took me away from the Clan because I was so small."

Just then, Miracle came back from hunting. "Huh?" she chirped. There was a cat, half in and half out of the hollow. "Are you okay Spirit?"

"Fine!" Spirit called back.

Miracle came in to the hollow. "Who's this?"

"One of my littermates."

Spiderstorm butted in. "Stop stealing prey!"

Ravenwing face-pawed. "Spiderstorm! THAT'S OUR OTHER SISTER!" he shouted up the tree.

"Oh," Spiderstorm replied. He backed down the tree. "Let's talk, on the ground."

"Okay," Spirit replied, slowly climbing down the tree.

Once they were on the ground, Spirit started talking to her siblings.

"So, you guys have two names?" she asked.

"Yep. It works, so we can distinguish rank," Ravenwing said.

"Oh."

"Well... this is awkward," Spiderstorm meowed.

"It really is. I've been with Spirit almost my whole life," Miracle said. "Are you taking her?"

"I-I don't know if I want to go," Spirit whispered.

"Really?" Silvertail said.

"Yes. I don't know if I want to abandon my old life, as an owl, to become a cat," Spirit replied.

"Will you come?"

Spirit breathed in deeply. "No. I can't abandon my old life for a new one. I'm sorry."

**THE END**

**I hope you enjoyed my fic. This is a Dragonclan challenge. They are fun.**


End file.
